


I Love You, Sweetheart

by yummycrummy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, MEGA DORKS, my mistake, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: A short little story with the two helmet boys
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 23





	I Love You, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2019, so here you go :) God I shipped them so much back then, (still do)  
> Enjoy the fluffiness!!!

It was just another ordinary day at the base. Demo was getting drunk off his ass, Pyro was cleaning his flamethrowers, Sniper was sleeping in his van, Scout was annoying the hell out of Spy, Heavy and Medic were watching their soap operas together, and Soldier...

Engineer didn't know what his other Merc teammate was up to. Probably talking to that darn shovel again. Oh well.

Sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs, Engie grabbed one of the many newspapers that were stacked high and opened one up. As he read, he drank some coffee he had brewed, enjoying the taste.

As he was reading about some mumbo jumbo about the news, he didn't notice Soldier standing in the doorway peering in, looking nervous. The short Merc heard a small ragged cough from the entrance and turned his head, putting his newspaper down at the sight of his friend.

"Well, hey there, Sol!" Engineer smiled brightly. "Whatcha been up to? And..uh," he chuckled, "why are you just standin' there, all spooked like?"

"N-No reason! I was just observing you from this distance!" Soldier cried, stiffening as he nearly stumbled to move closer to his good friend. "I've been just ah, doing things. Important things."

"Oh yeah?" Engineer said, taking another sip of his drink. "What?"

"Umm.." Soldier trailed off, lightly tapping his fingers together in timidness. Although his helmet obscured half of his face, Engineer could see his face, which had began to grow a shade of red. This sight confused him. What reason was there for him to feel all embarrassed?

"Ya don't gotta tell me if ya don't want to." Engineer slowly said, still very confused by Soldier's odd behaviour.

"NO! I mean, I want to tell you," Soldier sputtered, waving his hands. "But it's a...a surprise. Yes."

"A surprise, you say?" A smirk found its way to Engineer's face. "Why, I'm mighty interested now. Can I see?"

"Not yet! Later." Soldier quickly said, turning back around. "Meet me outside my room later tonight! Don't be tardy!"

"Heh. Roger that!" Engineer gave him a salute with two fingers as he watched the flustered man vanish. He rubbed his chin, pondering what his companion had just told him. A surprise...just for him? And his actions and behaviour. It was rare to see Soldier so shy and nervous. It was...kind of cute.

Engineer smiled a little at the thought. He wished tonight would come even faster.

~~~~~  
Later dat night.....  
~~~~~

"Sol! I'm here!" Engineer glanced down at his watch that read, ten 'o clock. He guessed he was right on time. Soldier didn't exactly say WHAT time he had to meet with him.

He knocked again on the door and stepped back as his friend hurriedly opened it. Engineer noticed that his helmet looked a lot shinier than usual, and he seemed to be wearing...cologne?

"You're right on time, Engie!" Soldier exclaimed, smiling widely at his friend.

"Yep. I wouldn't leave ya hangin', Solly." Engineer smiled back, putting his hands on his hips. "So! What's this surprise?"

"Come with me!" Soldier suddenly took his hand and ran down the hallway, guiding Engineer along at a fast but medium pace so that he could keep up with him. Engineer was then led outside into the starry night sky.

Soldier giddily took him over to a patch of green grass and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. Engineer did, feeling confused all over again.

"What's this all about, Sol?" He asked. "Didja just bring me out here to star gaze or-"

"Shush," Soldier gently put his finger to his lips to silence him. "Look." He pointed upwards to the sky. Engineer gazed up to where he was pointing and gasped.

Beautiful, golden lights filled the roofs of all the main buildings around them. Some red, some blue. But that wasn't what surprised Engie the most. It was the stars. They were so perfectly lined up with each other, twinkling so brightly it made something in Engie shine.

"I..w..wow," Engineer felt breathless. He took in the sight in awe, lifting his goggles to remove them for an even better look. "They're beautiful..."

Not as beautiful as you...Soldier thought, looking over at the stunned Merc with love in his hidden eyes. He knew this was his chance. Just say it! The voice in his head commanded in a booming tone. C'mon, damnit, you've been wanting to tell him for so long...you got to do it NOW, maggot! DO IT!

Soldier glanced back down at the grass below them, feeling his heart pound in his chest. His mind was racing so fast he felt dizzy. "Dell?"

"Yeah, Sol?" Engineer looked to his friend, still smiling. His eyes were filled with the stars, so bright and full of exuberance it made Soldier's heart do a rocketjump and flip back down, making him nearly forget what he was going to say.

"I-I just wanted you to know that..I think you're a real good soldier, and a teammate. I may not always say it outright to everyone but I do. I think you're all so damn special." Soldier gazed down, biting his lip. "You're the most special to me, though."

Engineer felt speetchless. He could feel his own heart begin to beat faster at Soldier's words. He was special to him? "Y-you think so?"

"Of course!" Soldier looked up at him, bravery suddenly replacing his anxiety. "And...and that I love you!"

An explosion of feelings shook Engie to his core. He could feel a comfortable warmth in his chest, his heart fluttery, and most of all, love at his friend's confession. He moved closer so that he could take Soldier's hands in his own, bringing them to his lips to give them a kiss.

"I love ya too, Solly. Thank you, for this wonderful surprise you've given me. I..honestly don't know what else to think." Engineer laughed, his eyes soft. "I've never seen a sight so beautiful before. Not since I was little.."

Soldier smiled, his helmet lifting slightly so that his eyes could be shown. They were the same as Engineer's; bright and joyful. "I'm glad I gave you this kinda sight again, then."

Engineer gave his hands another light kiss before saying, "You wanna know what else I find beautiful?"

"What?" As always, Soldier was oblivious to the oncoming flirt.

"You, silly." Engineer leaned in, giving the other man a soft kiss on his cheek. Soldier Immediately flushed, not expecting that at all. He stuttered for a response, his eyes wide, but Engineer stopped his rambunctious rambling with another kiss, right on the mouth. After a pause, he returned it gleefully, wrapping his arms around the Texan's man's body.

The two merc's stayed like that, smooching and cuddling in the grass, under the night twinkly sky. Finally, they broke apart, gasping from the lack of air.

"I love you, Dell." Soldier said, still gasping slightly. "I know I already said it but, I love you."

Engineer smiled, chuckled again, and gently bumped their helmets together, giving his new love a boop on the nose. "I love ya too, Sol~"


End file.
